NOAH
by animefreak1457
Summary: Sequell of Faded Dreams. Shadow and his family were called to go to Tails's house. Shadow, his sister, Shad, and Thunder were sucked into the time portal. Guess where they wound up. Shadamy, TailsCream, Knuxrouge.
1. Problems

I don't own anyone, except Mirror, John, me, KO, Raven, Cherry, Twine, and Whirlwind.

**Chapter 1: Problems**

It's been a year and becomes boring. The three hedgehogs were making a nuisance, Solo learned how to fly but hit his head a lot, and Aura sleeps until nine. Somehow, the third night, Amy woke up with a cold sweat. She turned the lights on. Shadow sat up and put his arm around her. "What wrong, Amy?" He could feel her shaking. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." He brought her closer and held her to his arms. "I think you should go to the doctor." She nodded and let Shadow hug her.

Shadow and Amy left Solo and Aura to Rouge. They weren't too much trouble to her, but the three older kids were. Shadow has to drag Shad and Thunder because so much trouble to handle like Sonic and Shadow from the colony ARK. Tia was asked to watch over the two troublemakers when Shadow is with Amy. The doctor asked Shadow to come in and Amy to stay. The doctor was a woman with black hair.

Shadow sat on the chair in front of the doctor. I hate sitting in the front. He disliked it a lot. It is like sitting on the front of a court while you are the victim. The doctor asked him a question. "Okay. Well, then. What causes you to come here?" Shadow answered him. "I came here because my wife, Amy, had a nightmare all night." She wrote it down on a paper.

"And how many times did this happen?"

Shadow counted by his fingers. "I think 3 times."

The doctor wrote again. She doesn't even notice I'm here! Shadow grew impatient.

"Okay, and you want me to give you a report about her nightmare. Right?"

Shadow was surprised. "How did you-"

"This always happen." She interrupted.

Shadow nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for her." I guess she's an expert.

Shad and Tia got art and written books for their own stories. Thunder played a Gameboy Advance with a smashing game. "You like smashing games. Do you?" Shad asked. "Duh. They rock." Thunder hit the special button. The game says, "Level 50 complete." "Oh, Yeah!" Thunder yelled. Shadow hit him on the head with a rolled-up-newspaper. "Ow. Sorry." Thunder whispered. Shadow nodded.

"Okay. Shadow the Hedgehog." The doctor called out. Amy got out and the three young hedgehogs ran to her. Shadow walked in the office. Here we go again. Shadow sighed. He sat on the chair. The doctor gave him the results.

"Your wife had a dream about her past. She said that she lost one of her friends 15 years ago. She didn't got over the death."

Shadow looked depressed. "Is there anything I can do for her?"

She nodded. "Yes, there are some things you can do. She worked too hard at home, so you can take over. The next is training too hard at the Sonic Gym. I guess you need to ask your boss a day off. The last thing is she needs to spend time with the family."

She gave the script to Shadow. "This should help Amy to calm down a bit."

Shadow nodded. "Thanks." Shadow exited out of the office. What happened 15 years ago?


	2. Phone Call

**Chapter 2: Phone Call**

I forgot to say that N.O.A.H. is **N**eo **O**peration **A**fter ARK's **H**azard.

Amy took a week off. She was so tired from the work she did. The next morning, Amy slept and woke up fully. Shadow made breakfast while the kids are still asleep. Amy got her cup and poured coffee. "Sleeping better?" He asked. Amy nodded with a smile. "Yes. Much better. Thanks to you." Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow blushed and smiled. His ears twitched with suspense. "May you wait? I have something to do." She shrugged. "Okay." Shadow went to the living room, and his ears twitched again. He walked to the empty couch, grabbed someone from behind the couch, and held him high. "Well, well. Looks like I caught a rodent who love smashing games. Did you know it's early to play games?" Thunder smiled. "Uh…yeah?" Shadow carried him to the kitchen. "Come on, rascal."

"Honey, we found a mischief maker by the bookshelf." Amy giggled. She held Shad on her side. "Oh, yeah? I found a rodent from the living room." He held out Thunder.

"You can drop me, dad." Shadow thought about it.

"Do you mean, put you down on your feet, or drop you down on you behind?" Thunder was surprised. "Um…the first one." Shadow put him down on his feet. The other kids were awake, except for Aura. Amy tried to wake her up, but she is a heavy sleeper. Solo and Tia were getting breakfast, but they aim at the cookie jar. Shadow seized the two fast and sneakiest hedgehogs by the tail. He carried them to the chairs. Aura was now awaken by the rattle and exactly nine. Amy placed Aura on the baby chair with baby applesauce. Aura was a pain in the neck for Shad and Thunder. She threw a spoon at Shad. Thunder laughed while pointing at her. "Ah-ha." Then, Aura threw the rattle at Thunder's head. Shad smirked while eating her cereal. "That's not very funny," Thunder said while rubbing his head. Amy made pancakes for Shadow, Thunder, Tia, and Solo. Amy helped Aura to finish her breakfast until the telephone rang. "I got it!" Shad and Thunder ran to the phone and fought over it. Shadow walked over to the phone from them. "Aw… shoot." Thunder snapped his fingers. "Gee, almost had it," Shad sighed and put her head down.

"Hello?" Shadow answered the phone. "Oh, hey, sis." The kids stopped eating. "Is that…" Solo asked Amy. Amy nodded. Tia jumped out of the chair and ran to the other empty phone. She got it and the others ran to her. "Auntie! How are you?" Tia asked.

Solo grabbed the phone. "Auntie, can you get me and Tia two jawbreakers?"

Thunder snatched the phone from Solo. "Can you also get me a Sonic Battle game?"

Shad pulled the phone away from Thunder. "Auntie, can you get me a rock CD?"

"My turn." Thunder tripped Shad by the leg.

"Oh, yeah?" Shad wrestled Thunder, and the phone was on the ground.

Aura walked to the phone while Shad and Thunder were wrestling, and Solo and Tia were cheering for both. "Auntie. Hi." A voice came from the phone. "Hi, Aura. How are you doing?" Aura smiled. "Fine." Then, Amy's voice came from the kitchen to the upstairs room. "Thunder, Shad, are you wrestling up there, again!" The two hedgehogs stopped. "No, mom. We're not." Shadow laughed. "Those kids. Okay, what's up? Hmm? Go to Tails's plane garage? Why? Oh, sure. Okay. What about…? Oh, okay. Thanks." Shadow hanged up the phone. Amy finished cleaning the dishes. "What happened?" "We going to Tails's place at the Mystic Ruins." Amy pointed to the upstairs. There was thuds, zips, and running sounds. Shadow rubbed his head. He went upstairs. "Kids?" They were packed up. "ROAD TRIP!"


	3. Time Portal

**Chapter 3: Time Portal**

Shadow drove in his black van. Shad and Tia were hearing loud music in their CD player. Thunder and Solo were playing against each other in Sonic Adventures 2 in their portable Nintendo Gamecube. (For real, there is a real portal Nintendo Gamecube.) Aura sleeps on Amy's arms with a Unicorn doll. Shadow reached to Tails in the Mystic Ruins. Tails was waving his hand with Cream. "Hey, Shadow. How are you?" Tails asked. "Fine." Amy and Cream greeted each other, and Amy introduced them to her children. Then, a black BMW car stopped by. "It's Auntie!" The kids ran to the front of the black car. A black female hedgehog got out. "Auntie, did you get me a new CD?" Shad asked.

Thunder pushed Shad out of the way. "Did you got me the Sonic Battle game?"

"That's it! You're going down!" Shad tackled Thunder, and the fight was on.

"Did you got us jawbreakers?" Solo asked with Tia.

"Calm down. I got you all what you wanted." The female hedgehog showed them all they wanted from her hand. "Yay!" Tia and Solo grabbed one jawbreaker. Shadow grabbed the two hedgehogs' tail to stop the fight. "Sorry, Shikuya. These two played too much fighting games." Shadow apologized while looking at Shad and Thunder with a cold stare. Shikuya gave the CD to Shad and the game to Thunder. "Nah. It's okay. Reminds me of the good last ten years when we still had fights and gone out of control."

(Shadow's and Shikuya's thoughts)

Shadow grinded on a rail with Shikuya in a race somewhere on Radical Highway with rings, a Chao Key, and with animals. Shikuya was behind, and Shadow somersaulted a lot of wooden boxes. He found a Chao box and opened it. A unicorn was in there. Shadow was about to take it until Shikuya tackled him. "That's mine!"

(End of thoughts)

Shadow and Shikuya, with an anime sweat drop, thought it is bad. "Okay. Let's go." Amy said to the kids. "Cream. May you take my kids for a tour?" Cream nodded. Amy looked behind, and Shadow and Shikuya were still thinking about the fight. She snapped her fingers in front of both of them. "Huh? Wha…?" Shadow woke up. "Hmm? What happened?" Shikuya was awaken from her thought. "Come on. Let's go." Amy said, giggling. The two nodded.

Knuckles and Rouge came to Tails house. "Hey, sorry we're late." Knuckles rubbed his head. "Well, we were not so late if someone took the wrong turn." Rouge looked at Knuckles. Knuckles blushed with a clear anime sweat drop. Then, the three kids came from behind Knuckles. KO, the eldest red echidna with green eyes, Raven, the middle young bat with purple eyes, and Knux Jr., the youngest echidna. KO was Thunder's best friend because of the same school they go to and play smashing games. Raven was Tia's friend because they had a sweet tooth. Knux was Solo's playmate. The kids got to the Hedgehog family and the Power kids, Twine, a light orange young male fox who flies a lot without getting tired, and Cherry, an orange elder female rabbit who likes cherries and berries. Shadow was looking for someone. "Hey, Tails. Have you seen the faker?" Shadow asked him. Tails shrugged. "Don't know. He said that he is gonna find someone." Shadow wondered. Who did Shadow forget? They heard a knock from the door. Tails opened the door. "Sonic! You're back! And John. Where were you?"

John smiled. "I was visiting an old friend of mine. Sonic found me 30 minutes in the middle of our conversation. He reminded me of coming over to Tails's place."

Sonic nodded. "Good thing I remind him, or he gonna be here at midnight."

The kids stopped playing. "Get the faker and Uncle John!" Shad commanded. Shad, Thunder, Solo, Raven, and Cherry tortured Sonic, while KO, Tia, Twine, Aura, and Knux tortured John. "Hey! Okay, you got us!" Sonic yelled while keeping his strength up from the hanging of the kids. The kids let go and went back to playing. Amy picked up Aura because she fell asleep again. Rouge picked up Knux Jr. for he needs his milk bottle. (Gives me a weird feeling when I was a little toddler.) "Shadow, how's your day?" John asked.

"Well, it is good. A little problem with the kids, but everything is fine."

"Mine was okay. Except…"

"Except what?"

Amy asked John after placing Aura on the couch. "Where's Whirlwind?"

John murmured, putting his hand on his forehead. "She just has to ask."

"This better be a good explanation." She was getting a little angry.

"Whirlwind…well…umm…"

When he was about explain, a knock came. "Now, who could that be?" Cream answered the door. "Hello. Is John or Amy in there?" A young boy's voice came from outside. "Yes. John, Amy, someone is here to see you." John was sweating. Amy came to the door. She was surprised. "Hi, big sister. How are you?" A red big 12 year old bird half of Tails's size , blue eyes, wearing a blue and white cap backwards, a blue shirt, and white shoes. "Whirlwind? Is that you?" Amy asked. "He changed a lot in the past 10 years," John finally answered. She starts hugging Whirlwind. "AHHH… YOU'RE BACK!" She brought Whirlwind inside. John was relieved that she didn't make him float in the air and stay there when she's angry. She introduced Whirlwind, her youngest brother, to her friends and kids. The kids were surprised that he was the same size as Thunder. They poke his feathers on his arms, and then they play with him. Tails lead everyone, except the kids, to his lab. Amy, Rouge, and Cream asked Tia, Raven, and Cherry to watch over their siblings. They handed them walkie-talkies just in case if there is trouble.

"Okay, here it is." Tails took out the drape. A time machine was in there. It was not activated yet, and it has an oval shape that makes a portal. "What is it?" Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow asked. Everyone stared at them.

"What?"

"It's a time machine," Tails said.

"Umm… I knew that," Shadow said.

"Err… Me, too," Sonic said.

"Me, three," Knuckles said.

"This time machine allows anyone or anything to go back in time, but it can only go up to 30 years back because Twine spilled orange juice on the computer that was loading up to 60." The guys laughed, silently. "Oh, shut up. How about your kids?" Tails asked. The guys stopped laughing when Tails always say that. (That really shut them up.) Then, Tia's voice came from the walkie-talkie. "MOMMY! THUNDER AND SHAD ARE GONE!" Amy looked around. Thunder was close to the lever that opens the machine, unnoticeably, and Shad pulls his arm away the lever. Amy ran to them and pulled them away from the lever. "Thunder! Shad! What are you doing!" Shad explained first. "Okay, this is what happened."

---

"Thunder, it's you're turn." Shad put down the three cards on the pile. Thunder was looking at Shad, Raven, KO, and Cherry. He raised one card up and put it on the pile.

"One 8."

KO interrupted. "BS!"

Thunder flipped the card. It was definitely a spade 8.

"Aww… crud." KO took the pile of cards.

"Ha! In your face, KO!" The smiling Thunder finally beat the card master.

"This is your first loss, KO," Raven said.

"Oh, shut up. You can't win everything," KO blushed.

"I wonder what's going on in the garage. I'm gonna check it out." Thunder stood up.

Shad, KO, Raven, and Cherry dog-piled on Thunder. "Hey! Get off!"

"Daddy told us not to go in there, stupid," Shad said.

"If you go in there, you're gonna be in so big trouble, buddy," KO pinned him down.

"My dad is not gonna like it when he sees you," Cherry gave him a stare.

"We have to stay here to watch the house," Raven told him.

"So, what?" He jumped out and skated down stairs.

"Dead meat," KO said.

"Oh, man. I have gotta get him out." Shad ran to Tia. "Tia, call mom and tell her Thunder is going inside the garage." Tia nodded. Shad ran after Thunder, like in the "Final Chase."

---

Shadow stared at Thunder and Shad, ready to explode. "Thunder, Shad," he said. The two frightened hedgehogs answered. "Yes, daddy?"

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!"

They groaned. "Except Shad is grounded for three days."

Thunder asked, "Why?"

"Because it was right to stop you, but she came in here without Tails's permission."

Shad was smiling. "That's not very funny, sis." Thunder shook his fist at her.

Shadow carried them back to upstairs. "Okay, you two are staying up there until we are done."


	4. Sucked In

**Chapter 4: Sucked In**

It was night time, and everyone said their goodnights to each other. Everyone is asleep, except Thunder. "I gotta know what that time portal does." He got out from his bed and crept to the front door. However, he accidentally woke up Shad with a creaking sound. "Thunder?" She sat up seeing Thunder leaving. "Oh crud. Not again." She left without waking up anyone.

She knocked Shadow's room. Shadow opened the door. "Shad, what's wrong?" Amy hugged Shad. "Daddy, mommy" Shad pulled Shadow's ear and Amy's ear. She whispered.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"Amy, stay here and watch over the kids. Shad, Shikuya, and I will get Thunder back." Shadow said.

Amy nodded. Shadow knocked Shikuya's door.

Shikuya opened the door. "Shadow, it's too early."

Shadow whispered to her ear. "Oh no. Again?"

"That boy is gonna be grounded for a month instead of a week." Shadow shook his head, sighing.

Shikuya shrugged. "Well, boys will be boys."

Shad tugged her arm, lightly. "Uh Auntie, dad. I like to let you talk through your conversation, but Thunder might open the portal, right now."

They nodded.

They used Chaos Control and head to the garage. Thunder already opened the portal. "Wow. This invention is cool." Then, a flash appeared behind Thunder. "THUNDER!" Shadow yelled. "Uh-oh." Thunder looked back. Shadow pulled his ear. "Okay, you have caused too much trouble, mister." The machine was out of control. It went to 15 years back.

"Uh, Shadow?" Shikuya asked pointing to the machine.

"Hmm?" Shadow looked at the girls.

"The portal! It's sucking us in!" Shad yelled. The portal is sucking in, hard. Shadow grabbed Thunder's hand and held onto a pole. Shikuya and Shad were hanging on the pole. Shadow's hand was slipping. Shad grabbed his hand. Shikuya was slipping. She couldn't hold longer and let go, and the four hedgehogs rifted into time.

Shadow woke up and looked around. "What happened?" He rubbed his head. Thunder, Shikuya, and Shad were unconscious.

"Sis. Wake up." He rubbed her shoulder. Shikuya woke up.

"Ow… what happened? Where are we?" Shikuya asked.

"I have no idea." They looked around in the forest.

Shad and Thunder woke up. "My head's swimming…" Shad whined.

"My head is all fuzzy…" Thunder rubbed his head.

"Finally, you two are awake," Shadow said.

Shikuya patted their heads. "We were about to be worried about you."

Shadow smiled. Still, Thunder is gonna be grounded for a month. Shadow thought. He smelled someone familiar. That scent. Could it be…? He skated out. "Shadow. Wait!" Shikuya skated after him. "Follow?" Thunder asked. Shad nodded. "Whatever." They followed the adults. Shadow stopped. "Hey, what's the rush?" Shikuya asked. The kids caught up. "Hide behind the bushes." He ran behind the bushes. The three followed what he said. "What's up, dad?" Thunder asked. Shadow pointed to the person. Everyone was surprised. The young pink hedgehog was at the beach. It was Amy Rose.


	5. Memory

**Chapter 5: Memory**

"Big brother! Look at this!" The young Amy poke the hermit crab's shell, and it came out. Then, John, who is young now, came over. "What is that?"

"It's a hermit crab, remember?"

"No." John shook his head.

"Because you were playing with Mirror, while I was going with Terry."

"You called?" A blue echidna sat on the rock. "Geez, Mirror. Stop sneaking behind us." John said. Mirror jumped off the rock. "What? I always find you hanging around you're little sister."

John wrestled him. "No, it's not that."

Mirror toppled him. "Oh? And why are you blushing?"

John blushed. "Now you're blushing." Mirror laughed.

"No. I'm just mad. Amy and I have to stay with you and your sister's house, while my parents are in some military training." Mirror let go of him. Terry called out. "Mirror, John, Amy, time for lunch."

"Race you, guys," John said.

"You're on," Mirror stand in line.

"I'm up," Amy stand besides John.

"Ready." John got down on his knees.

"Set." Mirror was in set stance.

"Go!" The three ran when Amy said go.

"Is that mom?" Shad asked.

"Yes, that's her." Shadow said with a sniff.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow her." Thunder got up, but the three grabbed him back.

"Don't Thunder. If you do, something will happen to the future." Shikuya said.

"Let's just find another way to follow." Shadow skated to the other direction.

They look very familiar to me. Shadow thought.

---

"Shadow, time for dinner." Maria called out. Shadow skated to the kitchen with his friend, Rob O' the hedgehog. "I beat you, blue boy." Shadow said.

"In your dreams." Rob jumped on the chair.

"How is everything going?" Maria asked.

"Fine." Shadow said.

"My mother is gonna pick me up tomorrow." Rob said, sadly. "I'm gonna miss you, guys. You were all wonderful to me."

"Don't worry. Shadow and I will visit you someday if he doesn't mind." Maria said. Shadow was eating so fast on his sandwich that he turned blue and got water. "Don't eat too fast, brother. You'll choke." Shadow blushed. "Hey, Shadow. May you visit me someday?" Rob asked. Shadow nodded. "Sure." Rob held out his fist. "Promise?" Shadow held out his fist and punched Rob's fist lightly. "Promise."

---

Shadow was daydreaming about his old friend. "Dad, wake up!" Shad said. Shikuya shook him up from his daydreaming.

"Hmm? Wha…?" Shadow finally woke up.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Shikuya said.

Shadow shook his head. "No."

"Yes, you are."

"You sound like my wife."

Shikuya smiled. "She said that to me to surprise you."

Shadow blushed. "Hey, guys. Come over here." Thunder waved. The three looked out and trampled over Thunder. Why me? Thunder thought. "Come on." Shad grabbed Thunder. "Look at that. It's huge." Shikuya said. They were in front of a base that says "N.O.A.H." "What does that say?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea." Shad said.

"Somebody's coming." Thunder looked behind. The three ran over him to the bush. "Come on. Don't just lay there." Shad grabbed him. Why don't you stop running over me? Thunder thought. Military cars were coming. The Shadow and Shikuya looked outside. Shadow saw the girl, John, and Amy on one of the cars, but the blue echidna was nowhere. Shikuya asked, "Shadow. What's that?" Shadow looked at the large metal container. Mirror must be in there. He thought since he was nowhere on those vehicles.

"That girl was crying, daddy." Shad said. Shadow looked at the girl. It reminded him somehow.

---

"Grandpa. Please don't." Maria asked. Rob pushed her grandfather and the other scientist away from Shadow. "Leave Shadow alone!" The two of the scientists grabbed Rob by the arms. "Professor, tell them to let go of Rob!" Shadow demanded. General grabbed Shadow to the room.

"Grandpa! You promised!" Maria was crying. The professor looked behind.

"Robotnik, this is why your other experiments failed. You pushed them too hard." Rob said. "They respect you and give their best, but did you give them respect?"

General Robotnik let go of Shadow's arm. He skated to Maria, and she stopped crying. General was crying.


	6. Trouble

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

"The gates are closed, and the guards are gone." Shad said. Shadow was daydreaming. Thunder, Shad, and Shikuya looked at him. They huddled together for their own little discussion.

"Now what's big brother doing?" Shikuya asked.

"Oh, he is just thinking about mom." Shad whispered while looking back.

Thunder looked up. His mind is still in space. "He's still in lala land."

Shad punched on his head. "You sound like Uncle John."

Ow. That hurt. Thunder thought and had an owe expression on his face. Shikuya had an anime sweat drop and smiled. Shad and Thunder are exactly like me and Shadow. She thought.

There was a gun shot inside of the base. "What was that?" Thunder asked. Another was heard. "Oh no. Amy!" Shadow snapped out. There were bandits guarding the place. "Oh shoot. How can we get in?" Shad looked around. She saw two mallets. "Oh, Thunder." That caught his attention. She pointed to the two mallets. "I challenge you to a smashing game. Whoever KO the most bandits, wins." Thunder smiled. "You're on, sister."

Shadow shook his head. "Shikuya, better close you eyes."

Shikuya looked at him. "Why?"

"This is gonna get ugly. I knew these kids a lot." Shadow started his time watch.

Shad and Thunder got the mallets. "3..." Shad started.

"2..."

"1..."

"Go!" They are off. Dodging the shots, swinging their mallets sky high and across, and bandits flew up in the air and crashed down like elephants. One of the bandits that were hit head straight to Shadow and Shikuya. They ducked, and he crashed into the tree halfway.

"I know what you mean." She got up and looked at the kids. They were already finished.

"5 seconds. New record." Shadow said.

"18." Thunder said.

"20." Shad said with a smile.

"You just had all the luck."

"It's because I'm older, bigger, and smarter."

"Whatever." Thunder smiled and held his fist. Shad punched it lightly.

The four got into the base. While they got there, the hall was a bloody masquerade. (Sorry about adding a gory part.) "Oh my gosh…" Shikuya covered her mouth. Shad covered her face on Shadow's stomach. "Don't look, Shad." Thunder went green. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Thunder went outside and puke. It was full of dead bandits, soldiers, and scientists. Amy, John, Mirror, and Terry were nowhere in sight. Had they escaped or…? Shadow didn't want to think what happened to Amy. Gun shots were heard further in the hall. "Do we have to go in?" Shad asked. Shadow nodded. This happened like the ARK.

"Hey, Thunder. You okay?" Shikuya asked.

"Yeah. I don't wanna see another rated R movie, again." Thunder went back to them.

"Don't worry. In a few years, you'll get used to it." Shadow said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Shad said raising her hand.

They skated to three hallways. However, a bomb was placed on each hallway. It has 15 minutes on it. "Okay, Thunder and Shad take the right, Shikuya takes the middle, and I take this hallway. If they are not there, use Chaos Control to get outta there. Be careful, and save many people as you can." Everyone nodded.

Thunder's pov

Shad and I used Chaos Spear (learned by Shadow) and Lightning Quill Dart (learned by Amy from her training) when we entered 5 rooms. Shad healed one wounded person with Energy Heal (learned by Amy from the hospital) while I did all the chores with Blazing Rod (learned by John long ago). We stopped 16 bandits, saved 4 survivors, and disappeared using Chaos Control. When we got out very far away from the base, dad and Auntie were not there. The people were thankful and shook hands to us. "I guess we wait." Shad said. I nodded. Hurry up guys, we're running out of time.

Shikuya's pov

I headed to 6 rooms. Now, which one is holding Amy? I choose Room number 1. Three guys were surprised and shoot. I was so fast and used Chaos Burst (learned already) at the guns. When the guns are out, I used Spirit Sword at them and was able to save 1 soldier. The other 4 were just empty. Shoot! I only have 8 minutes left. Time sure flies. The last room were seven bandits in there. I used my final attack. Destroying Power. That's the last of the bandits. I hope. There were 5 people. 4 survivors but 1 dying. I tried to heal him, but he shook his head.

"Don't heal me. I deserve to die."

"Don't be stupid." I said.

"Terry is right. I pushed Mirror too hard. I never let him be free." He starts to sound like General Robotnik. Then, he died. There was no way to revive him. I saved the 5 remaining with a Chaos Control. When I reached to the outside, Shad and Thunder were out.

"Auntie!" They skated to me.

"Thunder, Shad. Where's Shadow?"

They looked at the base. He was still in there. Hurry up, brother. You're running out of time.

Shadow's pov

At least Shad, Thunder, and Shikuya were out, the hallway was taking me forever. I heard pounds on metal. I found 8 bandits trying to break down a door. "Hey, you leave them alone." The 8 turned around, and I used Chaos Spear at them. One of them shot me on the arm. I stopped him, and he was down. The bandits were out, and the door opened. Amy and her friends were there. However, Terry was shot from the heart. "Let me get you outta here." I said. We only have a minute left. They nodded, except Terry.

"I'm sorry. I can't go." Everyone stared at her.

"But you would be saved." Shadow said.

"I might slow you down."

"No. You won't."

She got out three small emeralds.

She gave Amy a small rainbow Chaos Emerald, John a silver emerald, and Mirror a black emerald. "These are the last of the Chaos Emeralds to save the world." She looked at Mirror. "Take care of yourself. I am choosing to stay here and die with my father." She looked at me. "Now go." I nodded. I got the green Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

When I got out with Mirror, John, and Amy, I used Chaos Control again to disappear from their sights. "Wait!" Amy said. Then, the explosion came behind.

She stopped. "I just want to thank you and know your name."

I think I screwed up time. Shad, Thunder, and Shikuya skated to me. "What happened?" Shikuya asked.

"I don't deserve to be called a hero from Amy."

"But you saved them." Shad said.

"How could you say that when Terry choose to be in the base?"

"What! She choose to-" Thunder said, but Shad bonked him on the head.

"You're not helping." Shad whispered to Thunder.


	7. Return to the Past

**Chapter 7: Return to the Present**

"Shadow!" The older Amy was there.

"Mommy!" Shad skated to her.

"Mom!" Thunder skated and hugged her.

"Shad! Thunder! I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged them.

"Amy…" Shadow said.

"Shadow…" Amy ran and hugged him. However, he pulled her away. "Shadow what's wrong?" He looked away from her. He might hurt Amy what happened to Terry. "I'm sorry, Amy. I…I don't deserve to be called your husband and hero." Shadow skated with tears. "Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"Come back!" Shikuya yelled out.

"Dad! Where're you going?" Thunder yelled.

"Daddy!" Shad yelled out.

Shadow was at the beach, sitting on the highest rock, crying. Amy found him and flew to him. She sat next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Amy. But Terry… I… she…"

"It's okay, Shadow. She's okay."

Shadow was surprised. "You meant she is alive?"

Amy nodded. "She was the doctor who asked me and told me to rest."

The doctor, duh, Shadow remember the similar black hair and face. "Shadow?" Amy asked. "Hmm?"

"I want to thank you for saving John, Mirror, and me. But you disappeared. Why?"

"I…I…I felt guilty of not saving Terry for you."

"Everything will be okay. It's not your fault." Amy hugged him, and Shadow hugged her back.

(Addition: While Shadow and Amy are together, Shikuya, Shad, and Thunder were 10 feet away from them and made comments.

"This is you're first time seeing your parents together?" Shikuya asked.

"It's so romantic." Shad said with goo-goo eyes. Thunder put his index finger in his open mouth. "Ack!")

Amy held Shadow's hand and Shikuya's hand. Thunder held Shadow's hand, and Shad held Shikuya's hand. "Ready, guys?" Everyone nodded. "CHAOS ERA!"

In Tails's place, everyone was waiting impatiently. Then, a bright light appeared in front of them. "Okay…I'm sick." Thunder said.

"Me too." Shad said.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Shadow said.

"Daddy! Auntie!" Tia, Aura, and Solo ran to them. John gave Shad and Thunder a rub on the head. A young woman and a blue echidna came behind. "Hello, Shadow. Remember me?"

"Uh, dad? You know them?" Shad asked.

Shadow nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Terry and Mirror." They smiled.

"Okay, we better be going." Thunder walked out. "Oh no, you don't." Shadow grabbed Thunder by the ear.

"You, Thunder, are grounded for a month."

"Man, that's harsh." Shad said.

"Hey, Shadow. You are forgetting someone?" Shadow turned around. Rob was there with his hood off. "Hey, Rob. Long time, no see." Shadow held his fist out.

"Same thing." He punched him lightly.

"Rob, how are you?"

"Fine, cuz."

"Whoa. You two are cousins?" Shad asked. Amy nodded and whisper to his ear.

"Rob, you better be strong to hold kids."

"Why?" Shad made two signals to the other kids. "Dog pile!" They held Rob down.

"Oh shoot! Man, you guys are strong." Everyone laughed. Tails stopped laughing. "Well, the portal is broken. But it is great to have everyone back." Shadow nodded.


End file.
